


With Instruction

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Sex in the Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: They have been lovers for a while and Belle wants to try something new to her. Rumple is more than happy to accommodate her curiosity.





	With Instruction

These days Rumple accepted the fact that his little maid made him nervous. It had long since stopped being a bad thing. Now the flutters of emotion she set off in his stomach were of anticipation rather than anxiety. Tonight, Belle was more nervous that he’d ever been around her.

“Are you sure you want to do this, sweetheart?”

Belle flushed and nodded rapidly; “I do, Rumple. Do you want to?”

He’d ruined three potions today just thinking about her idea. He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm.

“I very much want to do this, as long as you are comfortable with it.”

“That’s why you’ll be keeping your eyes closed for me.”

Rumple loved looking at Belle, but in this he understood that his gaze might be distracting for her, so he’d happily agreed to the blindfold.

“Shall we?”

There were those excited nerves again. He nodded and let her guide him to the chair in front of the vanity that had become part of his bed chamber’s furnishings after he and Belle become lovers.

Belle nimbly worked the fastenings of his waistcoat free and slid it from his shoulders. The lacings on his trousers went next. Once they were loose enough to free his cock Belle pushed him back into the chair. In the first days of their relationship his general disgust for his own appearance had made him shy about being naked. Belle’s tender love had eased those feelings, but they still like the thrill of making love while partially clothed.

She gathered the strip of silk in her hands and pressed a soft kiss to hip lips before easing away and smiling at him.

“Ready?”

“Yes, sweetheart.”

He kept his hands on the arms of the chair as she leaned into him and tied the silk around his eyes. A waft of air across his face made him chuckle.

“I can’t see, but I guess you’re waving your hand in front of my face.”

He jumped slightly as she bopped the end of his nose.

“Now just relax and enjoy this but tell me if there is anything you don’t like or if you want to stop.”

Rumple snorted; “Can’t imagine I’m going to want to stop.”

He heard the rustle of her dress as she settled herself on her knees. His imagination provided him with an image of how she must look, and his cock twitched. He missed being able to see her, but it was stimulating to have to use his other senses to guess what she was doing.

No guessing was necessary when her fingers stroked along the stiff length of his cock. This was familiar, and never failed to make his toes curl. Her first tentative lick sent fire down his spine. He gasped, and his hands clenched the chair arms.

“Rumple?”

“It’s good, amazing. Please more.”

Her hands rubbed his thighs and a faint sound reached his ears; a rustle. She must be shifting, but it didn’t quite sound like fabric.

Any thought of sounds left his head when Belle began licking and sucking him in earnest. It was all he could do to hang on to the chair and try to keep his hips still for her. Some part of his mind still capable of logical thought reported that the faint rustling sounded like pages turning, but his dismissed it. His skull slammed against the back of the chair as he threw his head back.

“I’m gonna ….”

Belle pulled her mouth away with a sinful slurping sound. Stars exploded behind his eyes as her hand worked him to completion. His stomach twitched at the feeling of her fingers swirling throw the stickiness of his release.

“Hum, it doesn’t taste as bad as the book said it might. I think next time I’ll try swallowing it.”

Rumple groaned. He eased the blindfold from his eyes and found her smiling at him. Leaning forward to kiss he his foot nudged something heavy. Glancing down he spotted a book with some very detailed illustrations. That was the source of the rustling sound; she’d been consulting an instruction manual as she pleasured him.

Belle sat back on her heels and twisted her fingers in her skirt.

“I’d never done that before and I didn’t want to get it wrong, so when I found this book I thought. You’re not upset, are you?”

He was smiling as he cupped her face.

“Sweetheart, I will never be upset with your thirst for knowledge, or your love of books.”

Rumple kissed her briefly and then sat back in the chair and patted his lap.

“Is there anything else in that book that you would like to explore?”

Belle grabbed the book and scrambled into his lap.

“Well, there is a very interesting chapter…”

**Author's Note:**

> Smut: Dark Castle, first time, fluff


End file.
